


love letters

by happyhannie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, and yangyang is in dream too, but it’s the cutest thing i’ve ever written, jisung is whipped, lapslock, mark is still in dream, pure fluff, so i don’t mind, taeten are like jisung’s parents, this has taken me 11 months to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhannie/pseuds/happyhannie
Summary: 3 times park jisung sent a love letter to zhong chenle and the one time he was caught





	love letters

park jisung had long accepted his fate, he was destined to be in unrequited love with zhong chenle for the remainder of his days. however, although he had accepted this, it didn’t mean that he was a person who would easily give up.

it had been jaemin’s suggestion to write anonymous love letters. jeno, donghyuck and yangyang had laughed rather loudly but jisung, unusually, had found it cute and agreed. they were the only ones that knew. it wasn’t that jisung didn’t trust the others it was just that the lower the amount of people that knew that it was him, the smaller the margin of error. 

his first letter took him a while to write. he wanted it to be beautiful but not cheesy and his handwriting had to be impeccable. park jisung was not one to do half measures. 

yangyang had suggested that for each of the letters, jisung should focus on a different thing that he loved about chenle. for the younger boy, the most obvious place to begin was chenle’s laugh. 

so he wrote:

_  
chenle,_

_i’m in love with your laugh._

_it’s the best music that my ears have had the pleasure of hearing because it means that you’re happy. happy. that’s what you make me._

_it means that you found something hilarious when you do that shriek that many people often compare to a dolphin. did you know that dolphins are some of the most compassionate and intelligent creatures on earth?_

_it means you’re enjoying life and i enjoy mine just sitting back and watching you laugh._

_i’m in love with your laugh._

_\- someone you know  
_

jisung had never felt so cheesy in his life but he knew chenle and he thought of how he would flush a bright red and pretend to be embarrassed and creeped out when really, on the inside, chenle would be fluttering. that was another thing he loved about the older boy.

the letter was slipped into an envelope and jisung pushed it through the letterbox to make it look as if it had been posted through the door. he ran quickly and sat in the living room where he waited for around four or five minutes before a voice rang out through the dorm.

“chenle! something’s been pushed through the door for you,” renjun yelled to the boy with confusion laced in his voice. 

jisung watched from the corner of his eye as chenle took the letter out of renjun’s hands and opened it. jeno, jaemin, yangyang and donghyuck filed into the room inconspicuously and mark soon followed after noticing that everyone else had crowded into one place.

“what’s going on?” mark asked.

everyones eyes turned to chenle for an explanation. “it’s a uh…” he stopped and blushed, “it’s a love letter.” 

jisung pretended to look surprised and opened his mouth to speak but hyuck beat him to it, “go on then read it out.”

jisung shot him a quick glare when he was sure that no one was watching and donghyuck just smiled sweetly in return. chenle was still fumbling around with the letter. “it’s really sweet,” he smiled.

“read it to us then,” renjun persisted and jaemin laughed this time. jisung was left wondering why he ever told them in the first place. 

“okay it says chenle, i’m in love with your laugh. it’s the best music that my ears have had the pleasure of hearing because it means that you’re happy. happy. that’s what you make me. it means that you found something hilarious when you do that shriek that many people often compare to a dolphin. did you know that dolphins are some of the most compassionate and intelligent creatures on earth? it means you’re enjoying life and i enjoy mine just sitting back and watching you laugh. i’m in love with your laugh. from someone you know” he finished.

the other boys (including jisung to keep up appearances) were awwing and cooing. “it’s signed from someone you know?” jisung asked to seem as if he knew nothing and chenle nodded.

“and i don’t even recognise the handwriting,” mark said, “although it looks more like a guys handwriting than a girls.”

“how could you possibly know?” jeno asked and mark just shrugged.

“you see it a bit.” the room fell silent after the eldest’s comment whilst some of the members stood pondering and others (including jisung again to not let the others be suspicious) tried to decipher the handwriting.

“well who can we exclude?” jisung asked and chenle thought for a moment.

“well it’s not one of us because why would we post it through the door?” he asked and the others nodded whilst jisung pretended he didn’t see 3 certain boys giving him a side eye.

“and if mark says it’s a guy…” jeno trailed off, “i have no idea, just wait and see if they send anything else,” he suggested.

“okay,” chenle agreed.

————

it was three days later when jisung decided that it was time to write his second letter. the memory of the 1st letter had somewhat faded from the minds of the other boys but jisung knew that chenle was waiting. 

the chinese boy had been tentative every time he had seen someone holding an envelope and jisung was sure that he couldn’t have been the only one who had noticed. chenle had undeniably been walking towards the door and checking it every so often. for jisung, this was simply something else to add to the list of things that he found impossibly cute about the older boy.

jisung had gone to his room without anyone other than donghyuck noticing and he had grabbed a piece of paper, an envelope and a pen and locked himself in the bathroom so no one would find him. he pondered over what to write for a while, whether to talk about chenle’s eyes or his hair or his smile, the list of possibilities was endless, but he chose to talk about the boy’s affection. so he wrote:

_  
chenle,_

_i’m in love with the affection that you show._

_when someone is tired after a show you hug them and speak softly to them until they fall asleep. i sometimes wish i could have that happen to me._

_when someone is nervous you make them laugh so much that they forget about their nerves and focus on your radiance instead. _

_when someone is cold and sad they can look at you and your presence can raise their spirits until their heart sores._

_i’m in love with the affection that you show._

_\- someone you know  
_

jisung placed the letter in the envelope and sealed it before sneaking to the hall and placing it in the letter box again. he waited a while longer for someone to find it this time. in fact, he had been sat on his phone in the living room for almost half an hour tentatively waiting for someone to notice the letter until someone finally did.

this time it was jeno’s voice that rang around the dorm. “CHENLE!”

jisung swore that he had never heard someone move so fast in his life. chenle’s footsteps (along with the footsteps of the other members including ten this time) could be heard as they all piled into the living room.

“what’s going on?” ten asked curiously.

“someone is sending chenle love letters,” jisung explained and ten’s expression showed that he knew everything already. the eldest checked that no one was looking before he winked at jisung who blushed in return. ten knew them all a lot better than they knew themselves so jisung should’ve guessed that he already knew about his love for his best friend.

by this point chenle had already opened the letter and read it through himself. “go on then, read it out!”

chenle just sheepishly looked around before reading out jisung’s letter. as the boy read, jisung saw ten’s smile grow progressively wider and his eyes flicked between the two youngest. 

“that’s so sweet!” ten exclaimed when chenle has finished reading, “do you know who it is?” he then asked.

“we have no idea,” jaemin said giving ten a look that showed him that he knew too. jisung swore he saw his hyung’s plotting his demise.

“we’ll figure it out,” mark said to chenle and they all nodded in unison before filing out of the room. and returning to whatever they were doing. ten stayed next to jisung on the couch and nudged him slightly.

“hyung you winked at me that was so embarrassing,” jisung said quietly.

“i never did anything,” ten defended himself yet a knowing smile remained on his face, “but just so you know, i think that chenle wants it to be you who’s writing the letters.”

“what?” jisung asked him, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

“well, he kept looking at you when he was reading it out and trying to gage a reaction, i don’t know but it seemed to me that he wants it to be you,” ten said.

“but hyung, what if you’re wrong what will i do then?” jisung said. 

“i’ll get a second opinion, write your next one for thursday and i’ll bring taeyong hyung round and we’ll see then.”

————

thursday came around faster than jisung expected and when ten arrived home with taeyong, jisung was already in the bathroom confessing his love for chenle’s eyes. 

he heard the older two arrive downstairs and chenle’s voice came next as he yelled, “hyungs!” jisung smiled at the mere thought of ten hugging chenle as the younger boys face had an amazing smile upon it.

it made it easy to get inspiration for his letter.

_  
chenle,_

_i’m in love with the way your eyes glow._

_when the darkness seems to have taken over and i am feeling at my lowest point, the light from your eyes can guide me back into happiness._

_when i’m feeling tired your eyes’ ethereal glow can reenergise me and make me want to carry on._

_when i’m looking at you, it seems like the world has gifted me with your presence as if it’s the universe’s way of telling me that everything will be okay._

_i’m in love with the way your eyes glow._

_\- someone you know  
_

jisung smiled fondly and slipped the letter into an envelope before hiding it in his sleeve and walking down the stairs towards the letterbox. he saw taeyong stood in the hall and smiled sheepishly, the elder just winked at him as he watched jisung push the letter inside the box. 

taeyong walked back into the living room and sat there for a few minutes restlessly before finally jumping up and making his way into the hall. jisung awaited the yell and of course it came, “CHENLE! YOU HAVE MAIL!” 

jisung heard chenle’s loud shriek from upstairs and then footsteps followed shortly afterwards. the entirety of the house crowded around in the living room and everyone waited with baited breath as chenle strode into the room with the envelope in hand.

he sat in the corner to read the letter and ten and taeyong’s eyes followed his every move trying to gain the slightest bit of reaction. it seemed that this was to no avail, jisung could see chenle’s guarded look as though he was afraid of what the reaction to his reaction would be but jisung knew that he was loving every second of this. 

chenle looked up at everyone when he finished the letter and simply smiled, “it’s cute,” he said and the room laughed slightly.

“read it out then,” jaemin insisted and jisung thought that his gaze was surely burning holes into jaemin’s head.

chenle read the letter aloud and jisung could clearly see the fond look in his eyes and the fond looks in ten and taeyong’s eyes when they heard the words. the youngest was glad that he could make chenle feel happy even if he was pretty sure that he wouldn’t be as happy if he knew that it was jisung who was behind the letters. the thought almost hurt the younger as he watched chenle slip the letter back into the envelope and hug it close to his chest with a small smile lingering on his lips, lips that jisung just wanted to kiss.

when everything calmed down and everyone had left, jisung caught ten’s gaze and the elder motioned for him to follow him. they walked to one of the upstairs rooms where taeyong was sat on a bed waiting and as soon as the door shut behind them ten and taeyong immediately began talking, “jisungie you’re so cute!” taeyong beamed.

“i know! i said the letters were so sweet i honestly didn’t know you had that in you!” ten spoke softly but almost seemed proud of jisung.

“i don’t know!” jisung said, “it’s embarrassing he just makes me feel all soft, it’s really strange and weird.”

ten and taeyong shared a knowing look, “jisung i’m more than 100% sure that chenle wants it to be you you know,” ten pauses for a moment, “let me let you in on a secret and you’ve gotta promise me that you won’t share this with anyone, i mean anyone,” he said and jisung confusedly looked between the two of them.

“okay what?” he asked quickly as his curiosity got the better of him.

“ten and i are together,” taeyong smiled and as soon as he spoke those words jisung saw it. he saw the way that ten looked up at taeyong as if he was the one who hung the stars in the sky and taeyong stared right back as if ten was the brightest star. 

jisung broke into a wide smile, “that makes a lot of things make sense.”

ten just laughed and taeyong grabbed his hand, “the reason we told you that was to tell you that we know what someone in love looks like and chenle looks a lot like someone in love,” taeyong explained and jisung nodded. 

“it’s important as well for you to know that this is okay and normal, we really love you jisungie and we want both you and lele to be happy and comfortable,” ten spoke soothingly.

“thank you hyungs!” jisung smiled and they shared a group hug. 

ten and taeyong were like parents to jisung at this point and even though the younger was pretty much taller than the both of them he still had a lot to learn and a lot that their experience could teach him. the older two knew that even if they could help a little bit, their job was worth it.

————

it was almost a week before jisung found time to sit down and write another letter. this week had been particularly hard and tiring for the group, comeback preparation had been in full swing and between recording, dance practices and reality show filming, there had been no time to rest. the youngest could see the toll that this had taken on chenle and he only wanted to do whatever he could to put a smile back upon the chinese boy’s face. 

jisung wrote the letter whilst locked in his bedroom. it was hard to get any time alone anywhere else in the dorm. whether it was mark and donghyuck bickering for some unknown and completely irrelevant reason or jaemin and yangyang blasting music obnoxiously loud, jisung couldn’t find space just to think. of course, to write his letters, the youngest’s mind had to be as clear as possible. chenle deserved perfection. 

jisung wasn’t quite sure why this letter felt special but he wasn’t one to tempt fate so he went along with the special feeling. there was no theme to the letter, no script, no template, he simply wrote the words as they came to him meaning that they were honest and straight from his heart. 

_  
zhong chenle, _

_for as long as i have known you you have been my favourite person. everything about you is perfect and there is nothing that i can find a flaw in. _

_you’re inspiring. your optimism always helps to bring out the best in me even when i am feeling at my worst. all of your motivational quotes and big ideas push me to make the most out of every moment and i thank you so much for that._

_i suppose that’s why i found it impossible not to fall in love with you. maybe i want you to be mine for the selfish reason of wanting to be impossibly happy all the time. or maybe i just want to see if i can make you as happy as you make me._

_regardless, i love you more than i have ever loved anything before. _

_\- someone you know  
_

even as jisung put the paper in its envelope and sealed it he knew it was different. he’d poured his heart out to chenle in this letter and truly focused on what really made him fall in love. chenle was his strength, his support, his something to lean on when everything felt like it was going to crash down. there was no way that he could have not fallen in love. 

jisung smiled softly at the letter in his hand before making his way downstairs and standing by the door. he looked at the name ‘chenle’ written beautifully on the envelope before leaning down to put it in the letterbox. 

“jisung?”

the youngest was startled when he heard a voice yet his stomach didn’t drop and his heart didn’t jump into his mouth until he turned around and faced the very boy that he was writing the letters about. 

chenle had an unreadable expression on his face as he began to walk. jisung barely noticed that he had moved out of the way to give chenle access to the letter before he heard the older open the envelope. it was like jisung had frozen in place. if there was one thing he hated, it was uncertainty and this moment was simply ridden with it. how would chenle react? would this affect their friendship? would it hurt the group? he didn’t notice tears in chenle’s eyes until he looked up from the letter and began to speak.

“jisungie i-“ he began as jisung’s sobs became louder.

“i’m so sorry lele, i know you loved getting these letters, i’m so sorry that i got your hopes up when it was just me,” jisung sobbed out as he tried to look anywhere but at the boy in front of him. chenle however was staring back at him in simple disbelief.

“park jisung you look at me right now,” he said in a demanding tone causing jisung to look up from the floor in shock, “do you know how long i’ve been afraid to tell you how i feel about you?” 

if jisung wasn’t in shock before, he definitely was now. 

chenle continued, “you’ve just apologised for being the cause one of the best moments of my life,” he spoke softly as he fiddled with the bracelet around his wrist. 

“i really love you jisung, a lot and i know i haven’t shown it very well or clearly which might have been why you were so scared about me returning the feelings, but with every letter i received, i just prayed it would be you, i thought it was impossible though, why would park jisung ever like me?” chenle smiled widely and if jisung could stop time he’s stop it now so that they could both be this happy forever. 

“i love you jisung and i’m sorry if you were ever scared that i didn’t,” chenle finished his speech by pulling the younger into a tight hug and leaving a soft kiss on his cheek. jisung blushed a firey red after they pulled away, “and the letter idea was really cute.”

“hey that was my idea!” jaemin called from behind the door causing jeno, yangyang, donghyuck and mark to shush him for exposing them. 

“i knew you were there,” jisung called back, “i love you too lele, although i think my love letters made that clear.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhh! thank you to anyone who has read this! it’s been a long (ass ride) time since i started writing this and to finally have it finished feels weird. any feedback would be greatly appreciated :))
> 
> yell at me on twitter if you want:  
@/happyhanjisung


End file.
